Switching the Cats!
by xXSeahawkXx
Summary: I'M BACK! ;D What happends when you take Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw and through them in to middle school life? Injuries, adventure, and pure Humor follows this story!
1. Hill

**A/N: I know that there is a-lot of these, but I am still making one. It seemed fun. I also know that I did a Dovewing based one, but that one was boring. I am making this one freshly, and it is based on Hollypaw, Jaypaw :D, and Lionpaw. **

**Enjoy!**

….

_Lionpaw's point of view:_

"Get UP Lionpaw! I will come up and whack you out of your bed with this frying pan if you

don't!" My Mother, Squirrellflight yowled up the stairs.

"Coming Mom!" I screeched, leaping out of bed.

Jaypaw's lime green bed was a sloppy mess, but I couldn't see any movement coming

from it.

_Jaypaw probably got hours ago. _I thought irritably. My digital clock beeped again, and I literally almost punched it. _And he didn't wake me up. _

Thoughts still flurrying around through my head, I tossed on a matted old basketball jersey and some torn navy blue jeans on and raced downstairs.

"Hi Mom!" I breathed, flopping into a chair to the left of Jaypaw.

"Hey sweetie. There is some scrambled eggs and bacon on the stove. If you want, you can toss some bread in the toaster." She gasped, racing around.

"Mommy, look at this!"

I turned to see my younger brother, Thrushkit, sitting next to a disgusted Silverkit. He had a fruit loop pushed up his left nostril and was laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop that! Its gross!" Silverkit yelled, her tiny voice squeaking.

Little kids.

Glancing at my Nike watch, I noticed the hand click slowly to 7:15. Finally, the alarm went off and I stood up, just as my sister rushed in.

"Sorry I am late! I was working on my hair!" Hollypaw meowed, out of breath. She grabbed two pieces of bacon.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am going to ride my bike to school today." I said, already halfway to the wooden door.

On my way, I snatched up my camouflage backpack, (which weighed about 900 tons.) and ran out the door.

Entering the garage, I quickly looked around and found my rusty mountain bike. Hopping on it, I realized the brakes were broken.

_Beat it. _I thought smugly, slinging my bag over my hunched back.

My bike went _fast _as I peddled furiously. Trees were a blur and other people walking their dogs and stuff were shocked.

_Good for them._

School wasn't far from my house in the suburbs and I was riding quickly, so it took no longer than 7 minutes to get to school. The last part on my journey to school. (AKA, my nightmares come true.) was a steep hill, leading down to the nearly empty soccer fields.

With no hesitation shown, I raced down the hill, with incredible speed. Some girls walking to school who were chatting on the side of the road looked up in awe as I sped by. At the last moment, though, I remembered my brakes were broken.

I crashed onto the soft grass, and luckily for me, no other kids were around. My head hurt a little, but not a-lot. I started to get up when someone came over and pushed me right back down.

"Owwwww….." I moaned softly. And then I looked up.

In my way stood Breezepaw.

…

**A/N: This should be interesting. Now, if you guys can guess what Breezepaw is going to do, then I will put your OC somewhere in this story. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Seahawk~**


	2. SNAP

**A/N: We got 23 views! Amazing! Now if you guys would only review it would make me feel amazing. Anyway, Virtual cookie to the only person who reviewed! (::) Enjoy! Keep reading, and next time, just slap that little comment box and give me some feedback. I would love to hear from any of you! Thank you guys so much! This scene is also pretty graphic, so remember, I warned you!**

**(BTW the whole story is not around Lionpaw, k?)**

**Now on with Lionpaw!**

* * *

_Lionpaw's point of view still._

"Hows shrimpy doing?" Breezepaw sneered in my face, his stinky breath making me gag.

"Fine, until you came around. Wait, do I smell a gorilla?" I reply, almost as smug as he was.

Some giggles came, and Breezepaw's cheeks reddend. He grabbed my shirt and growled; "You be quiet. Now, lets get on with some _Pain." _

My eyes must have whidend then, the next thing I knew, I was flung back to the ground. I felt a small trickle of blood flow out of my left ear.

"Hey!" I yelled, getting up again. Breezepaw still stood his ground, laughing rudely at me. I dusted off my shirt and took a step towards Breezepaw. By that time, a small crowd had gathered, and an echo of "ooooooh"s, and "awwwwwwwww's" was heard.

I felt like this all went in slow motion. I punched Breezepaw on the arm, And her bit me. I kicked him, and then he pushed me down. I slugged him once more, but in the gut this time. He let out a small groan of pain, and kids snickered. He eyes grew red with fury, and then it happened.

My arm.

He grabbed it, and twisted it at an awkward angle, and a earsplitting "CRACK" swept through the crowd. I knew what had just happened, but it didn't feel real.

Breezepaw just broke my arm.

* * *

_Hollypaw's point of view:_

Humming, I leaped into the Black Aztec and sat down in the passenger seat. Mom quickly drifted into the other, and switched on the old car.

Jaypaw was home schooled, so I got the car to myself, but with my Mom, of course.

"Hey Mom, do we have time to stop at the gas station before school?" I ask, admiring my new hair-do in the mirror.

"Not today, sweetie. I have to go teach some of the 'paw's karate moves, and then I have lunch with Leafpool and Tawnypelt. After that, I have to go get Jaypaw's new glasses. I won't be back home until at least supper." She replied, turning into the school's parking lot.

I leaped out and strided over to my usual spot, an large old oak tree in the soccer field. But before i could get to far, I heard my Mom call;

"Can you tell Lionpaw to walk home today? also, text me before going anywhere."

I swiftly turned around and nodded.

Once again, I turned in the direction of the oak and headed out.

But then I heard it.

A scream.

And not just anyone's scream.

Lionpaw's scream.

* * *

**A/N:What will happen next? Read on, and wait for the up coming chapter!**

**I will either post the new chapter today or tommorow, but if you want it today, I need at least 2 reviews. ok? Easy enough?**

**Anyway, here is your chance to get your OC to show a guest appearance in this story! Answer the question below in reviews to get your prize!**

**WHO IS BERRYNOSE'S FATHER?**

**Thanks for reading,**

~Seahawk~


	3. Shock

**A/N; Omsc Omsc Omsc! I got 3 reviews in the last chapter and 26 views! Keep on reading, my little minions! Anyway, I am sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I had to do a-lot of stuff. Replies to reviews:**

**Waffle The Badger: Correct! Remember, small apperance.**

**Lavenderheart839: Thank you so much! That means a-lot to me. (wipes tear) Virtual cookie for you! (::) Also, I will put in your OC. Thanks again!**

**Silversnow008: Correct! I need your OC now. Just PM me and tell me about him/her.**

**NOTICE: ALL OC'S WILL BE 'PAWS IN THIS. OK? THANKS.**

**The correct answer to the QOTD is…..(Drumroll)...**

**SMOKEY!**

**Read on!**

* * *

_Hollypaw's point of view:_

The earsplitting crack still echoed through my mind as I raced to the left.

The shrieks continue, and gasps follow. I notice a large crowd by the foot of the hill and I swerved to the right.

All the kids were awestruck, and they did not want to move. I had to shove and push to get to the front.

Lionpaw and Breezepaw were tussling in the middle. A few drops of blood splattered the asphalt ground. Lionpaw's left arm was bent at an awkward angle, and he was still fighting.

"What happened?" I asked a girl named Lavenderpaw.

"I don't know. I just got here." She replied, her eyes still glued to the fight.

I wanted to run out there, but I had to know what happened first.

"What happened?" I asked again, but this time to Thornpaw.

"Breezepaw hit Lionpaw and pushed him to the ground. Then Lionpaw attacked Breezepaw, and Breezepaw broke Lionpaw's arm." Thornpaw replied, not looking into my eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered. Then I yowled to the clearing, my long black hair waving as I ran to the center, "Stop!"

I grabbed on to Lionpaw, and I saw pain glitter in his golden eyes.

"Leave Lionpaw alone!" I yelled, and started to walk away with Lionpaw.

Shocked murmurs swept through the crowd as I flounced away from the semi circle.

"Why did you take me away from the fight?!" Lionpaw demanded angrily, although I knew he was just embaressed.

_Embaressed by his sister trying to help him? _I thought, frustrated.

"Because your arm is obviously badly broken!" I snapped, and then instantly felt guilty.

_It's not his fault. It's all Breezpaw's._

"It's ok. Lets just get you to the nurse and call Mom." I sighed.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Leave a review in the box below, even something small is ok! Anything will do! Just, ya know, no mean comments/flames.**

**Also, It would be appreciated if SOMEONE favorited or followed this. I would really like it. What about this: Who ever favorites of follows will get a small little one shot based on one of your OC's. Ok? ok.**

**Here is the question of the day:**

**"Who is Firestar's evil half brother?" **

**(Is that to easy?)**


	4. Jay Jay :D

**A/N: Keep reading, because we have just reached 127 views! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

(Clears voice) **Well, thank you for thos of you who reviewed. I dont think there is much to reply to though. D':**

**Well, The correct Answer to The Question of the day is...**

**GOOD OLD SCOURGE!**

**Now, read on my little minions!**

* * *

"Ughhhh!" I groaned, mentally hitting myself. Why did I always forget which letters equal which in brail?

Yeah. I guess you could say I am blind. Or you could say that I am the stupid kid in the corner all the time wearing ½ an inch thick glasses just so that he can see.

I have to admit, I do look pretty dumb.

I was working on my Math homework that my Aunt Leafpool had given me. She teaches me at home, because Mom has to do A-LOT of things around the house. I went to public school for one year, in third grade.

It sucked.

Everyone thought, _Hey, stupid looking kid! I am mad at my other friend, so I will push him! _Or at least, that's what it sure felt like.

Anyway, I was trying to work out a problem without my glasses today, because when I was riding my bike, (YES, I can still see if I have my glasses on, but they have to be on. Or else everyone in the world is just a blob of colors.) Lionpaw ran into me and my glasses fell off. I dashed to get them, but a car just HAD to zoom by, crushing my $649 glasses in the progress.

Anyway, I remembered that Mom was bringing me home Mcdonalds for lunch before she left to go with Leafpool and Tawnypelt, )Yeah, I was going to be left in the house alone, without my glasses. Big deal.) when I heard our musty old car drive into the garage.

Ready for a break, I leaped out of my desk in my room that I shared with Lionpaw. Even though I couldn't see at the moment, I knew exactly what it looked like. My bed was painted black with Lime green sheets, pillows, and blankets. Usually, I leave them in a tumbled mess, but occasionally Lionpaw would be in a very good mood and tidy it up for me. Also, I have a night light on my wooden bed stand. Underneath it, is where I hide my secret stash of candy. On the far corner on my side of the room I have a white laundry hamper and a computer desk. Also, on my bed, I have a pull out desk that is concealed in the side. It's pretty cool. Now, on the other hand, Lionpaw's half is totally different. He still has Spongebob Squarepants or Phineas and Ferb on his blankets and sheets. Also, He has a hidden compartment on the roof of the house, right out of his window, so he is constantly leaping in and out to grab things. Another thing about his half is that he has a laptop, not a PC like mine. His bed is old and broken, and Stickers from when he was five cover the outside. Professional Basketball player posters were hung on the wall everywhere you looked. Finally, He has a old rickety desk by the window.

Got an image?

"I got your Cheeseburger!" Mom called from downstairs. I quickly Ran out of my old room and shouted; "Coming!"

I arrived in the kitchen to see Mom bustling around in her usual busy self way, until the phone rang. At first, I don't think she heard it. Tehn it rang twice, and then a third. She showed no sign of noticing it, so I reached for it and pressed "ANSWER"

"Hello?" A shy voice said on the other line.

"Hollypaw?" What's up?"

"Ummm, I really need to talk to Mom." She replies, and I sense the urgency in her voice.

"Ok, one second." I said, dropping the phone onto the sticky table.

"Mom? Hollypaw's on the phone, and she needs to talk to you!" I yelled to her. She turned of her music and unplugged an ear.

"Hollypaw? Isn't she at school?" My Mom asked stupidly.

"Yes, but she needs to talk to you. She says it's urgent."

Well, that got her attention. She quickly grabbed the phone from my grasp started yakking it up into the reciever. Then her tone gets serious.

She hangs up the phone and looks solm, although I notice some glints of tears in her eyes.

"Lionpaw broke his arm."

* * *

**A/N: I really can't think of a question... Lets just skip that today?**

**(Gets whacked in the head by a candle by Brokenstar.)**

**Ok, ok. I get it. How about this:**

**WHO WAS THE THIRD CAT THAT FIRESTAR MET WHEN HE HAD FIRST ENTERED THE FOREST?**


	5. Rush

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who viewed and reviewed! We are up to 198 views! HOLY SHEEP! THAT'S A-LOT!**

**(Clears voice)**

**Sorry you guys had to get that mental image.**

**Anyway, here are the replies to the reviews.**

_Streamshade:_ **lol lol lol XD****  
**

Guest: **T****hat's what I intended to do! I thought it might switch it up a little. I mean, who wants a story that follows the plot of the real book?**

xXJayflightXx: **i am glad!**

**Yes, I have changed my user name. My cat's name is Seahawk, so yeah. She is totally my favorite little warrior!**

**Anyway... The answer to yesterday's question of the day is...**

**Lionheart! (Pretty tough, huh? yeah.)**

* * *

_Jaypaw's Point Of View_

_Oh my gosh, what did she just say? _I thought, opening my mouth. Then it happened.

The endless phone calls.

Mom started calling relatives, neighbors, friends, anyone.

"Ummmm, Mom?" I ask nervously, biting my nails.

"What?" she said, whipping round after starting to dial a number. I could see it clearly. It read 890-3426. That was our grandparent's number.

"Mom, before you do all this, don't you think you should pick up Lionpaw and bring him to the hospital?" I ask, exasperated.

"Oh yes!" She looks surprised for a moment, and then drops the house phone, just as the numbers cancel of the screen. Grabbing her purse, she grasps my arm and drags me into the car, where we start at high speed to the school.

* * *

_Lionpaw's point of View_

My arm felt like it was bursting up into flames. Every time I glanced at it, it hurt worse. I glanced at my good arm and looked at my watch.

11:16.

Mom said she would be here 2 whole hours ago! I started to fidget. Hollypaw had left for class just an hour ago, as Mom promised to be there soon.

_*sigh*_

_When is Mom going to get here?_

As if on cue, Mom hurried in, in her usual rushed manor. Jaypaw was in her tight grasp and he looked excited.

"I can't believe you broke your arm! Can i see?" He asked, already gliding towards me, free of Mom's hold.

"Yes." I reply. My t-shirt that was white is now stained with blood.

_I bet it is from my ear. _I thought, as Jaypaw quickened his speedy pace.

Jaypaw blabbered on about random stuff, and I looked over at mom. She was talking to the school nurse, Mothwing.

"Serious break Blah Blah Blah. Has to do exercises Blah Blah Blah. No school for 2 weeks Blah Blah Blah."

Wait, did I just hear what I think I did? No school? For two weeks? TWO WEEKS? THAT'S AMAZING!

I almost leaped up and shouted with joy, but I knew better. This school had VERY strict rules.

"Come on Jaypaw and Lionpaw! We have to go, now!" Mom said, and with that, I was pulled off to freedom.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What did you guys think? Please tell me in reviews, because I have had 198 views. Imagine if all you reviewed! Now, How about this, who ever reviews, I will Review one of your stories? Sound good? Ok.**

**Now, For the Question of the day!**

_Who is Cinderheart's Father?_

See you guys,

~Seahawk~


	6. The hospital room Of terror

**A/N:**

**Well, we have plenty of reviews and views, but none really need to be answered! So... The answer to yesterday's question is...**

**BRACKENFUR!**

* * *

_Lionpaw's Point of view:__  
_

If this is freedom, then its not all that its cracked up to be. I mean, face it. How can you not feel crummy when you are stuck in a room filled with steril white things everywhere? I mean, my room is no bigger than a double cubicle. A hard, white bed sat in the middle. Above and to theusle right was a mini tv. And when I say mini, I mean MINI! it's as big as a shoe box, for crying out loud! Also, a curtain seperated me from another middle schooler. Her name was Mallowpaw, and she had a broken leg, and a fractured arm. Mallowpaw had creamy brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Brake check!" Called a nurse, striding into my room. I had a new nurse everyday, so why bother learn each other's names? Well, she knew my name, but I wouldn't be able to find her pale name tag on her white suit, even if I tried.

The nurse started to examine my arm. I moaned as she poked it. While she was checking my arm, my mind flashed back to when the doctor informed us about what happened.

_"Severe break. For his ear, I don't think he will ever hear again from that ear. To much blood loss and hid ear drum is smashed. His arm is broken in 6 spots, so he will have to stay home from school for about 3-4 weeks. It is majorly recomended that he stays here for at least 2 days. That will let us know if he is starting to recover." _

after that, I was rushed to a large room and a cast was applied to my arm. It is camoflage. I like it. After that, I was moved to this room. Mallowpaw was already in here, but she was alone.

"Ok. All done. As long as it's ok with the doctor, you can go home by lunch!" The nurse chirped cheerfully. with that, she wheeled her clunky cart out of the tiny room.

*Rustle Rustle Rustle* I heard movement come from the faded blue curtain. I turner to see Mallowpaw, in her wheelchair using her good arm.

"Hi!" She said happily. I glanced over at her as she wheeled to my hard bed.

"Hey." I replied, resting my head on the headboard, trying to look cool. She giggled.

"Hey, what happened to you?" She asked,now tugging at her ponytail.

"Well, this kid named Breezepaw pushed me down and made me go deaf in this ear," I motioned to my bandaged ear. "And so I punched him, and he bit me, and I punched him again, But then he grabbed my arm and twisted it." I said, out of breath.

"Brutal. As for me, I was in an airplane, and then it crashed. Luckily, we were not high in the air. I just fell and broke my leg. Small fracture in my arm, is what they said." She shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Harsh. I am leaving today, if all go's well. how about you?" I say, smoothing my sheets.

"Lucky! I have to stay here until Friday!" Her mouth was open in awe as she replied.

At that very moment, my Mom rushed in. Hollypaw and Jaypaw were with her.

"Whos this?" She demanded.

"My room mate. Her name is Mallowpaw." I said, as Mallowpaw waved shyly.

My waved and then answered; "We are here to bring you home." She said firmly. With that, she pulled of my sheets and picked me up. Mallowpaw giggled.

"Mom! I am 13! PUT ME DOWN!" I cried indignantly.

Mom let me down and we started to walk out the door. Even though I would miss Mallowpaw, I didn't glance back into the crowded room.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! Thank you for reading, please review, and here is the question!**

_**How did Longtail become blind?**_

_**til next time,**_

_~Seahawk~_


	7. I'M BACK!

A/N: Well, I have a-lot to say. First of all, I did quit fan-fiction for a while, which is not fair to you guys, who take your time to read my story and care. I do not wish share why I left so suddenly, but I apoligize. Now I'm looking back and thinking, "Wow. I was like that?" I am soooo sorry. Some of the comments I made in the past were not as kind as they should have been. Also, I would like to apoligize for being such a hypocrite. I see now that I was complaining how I have haters and what not, while all the while I am going around and flaming others creations. I am sorry for anything that may have been hurtful or mean to you guys. Also,I have been looking back on all of my chapters and I JUST realized that I had been practically begging for reviews. That must have been annoying.

Now, onto the fun stuff! I am going to start a new story. Of course I will mainly focus on this though. Send in sugestions and I will choose my three favorite ideas and have you guys vote. For now just send in ideas! you can pm me or leave me a review. All the users and guests who vote for the successful story idea will get a chance to have their OC in either story. Also, if I get enough views, I will post early tomorrow! No need to review unless you want to.

Ok, one more thing. I wanted to ask you guys this, would you guys like a schedule for when I am going to update. If you guys would like it to be random, I don't mind. Just give me your honest opinion in the review section!

I love you guys soooo much. ;D

xXSeahawkXx


End file.
